EDELWEISS
by Blue Keys
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga adalah perempuan yang dicari - cari oleh berbagai pasukan pemerintah di berbagai negara. Bukan karena prestasi yang baik sehingga ia dicari namun karena kejahatan yang telah ia perbuat. Ketika ingin melakukan balas dendam, Hinata terjebak dihati mantan clientnya. Don't Like Don't Read !
1. Pertemuan

Aku Tidak Akan Bahagia Jika Dia Belum Mati

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

EDELWEISS

By : Anaphalis Javanica

HINATA POV

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang pembunuh bayaran elite yang sangat dicari-cari oleh FBI, CIA, J-SAT, RBA, DENSUS 88, SPEZNATZ, KSK 7,SWAT dan SAS.

Aku menutup identitas asliku dibalik nama Edelweiss, tiap membunuh orang yang disuruhkan oleh clientku, aku akan melempari korban korbanku dengan bunga edelweiss sebagai ucapan perkenalan dan ucapan selamat tinggal dari dunia. Makanya agen-agen pemerintahan dari suatu negara mencap diriku dengan nama IBLIS ABADI.

Dulu aku adalah anak kecil polos yang dibuang oleh Ayahku, aku sangat tau alasan dia membuangku. Dia adalah pemimpin Yakuza yang sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki untuk dijadikan sebagai penerusnya. Aku dianggap lemah! Ibuku dan adik perempuanku bernasib lebih buruk dariku. Ayahku membunuh dan mengubur hidup hidup bayi yang ada didalam kandungan ibuku.

Dan saat aku dibuang di suatu pedesaan terpencil, aku ditemukan oleh Danzo-sama yang ternyata anggota dari kelompok ONI, ia sangat baik kepadaku. Ia tau bahwa aku adalah anak pemimpin Yakuza , tapi ia malah justru menganggapku sebagai cucunya. Padahal kelompok Oni dan Yakuza sering melakukan perang saudara, tapi Danzo-sama tetap saja berbaik hati kepadaku dan mengajariku berbagai macam jenis bela diri tradisional Jepang dari kecil hingga umurku 16 tahun.

Setelah kematian Danzo-sama akibat faktor umur yang sudah sangat tua pada waktu aku berumur 16 tahun, aku sangat terpukul dan terus berdiam diri di rumah tradisional sederhana yang dimiliki Danzo-sama. Tapi aku sadar , itu tidak ada gunanya. Dan mulai saat itu aku berjanji untuk tidak membuang buang waktu.

-0-

Saat ini aku sedang melancarkan aksiku. Dari atap gedung pencakar langit, aku memfokuskan tembak Accuracy International L115A3 AWMku kepada korban yang berada didalam gedung disamping posisiku sekarang .

Aku sudah memberikan tanda kepada korban dengan meletakkan bunga edelweiss di piring makanannya 7 menit yang lalu, namun si korban itu ternyata sangat bodoh dan tidak mengetahui serta tidak menghiraukannya. Mungkin ia mengira itu cuma hiasan makanannya, namun itu adalah salam kematian dariku.

"Selamat tinggal Perdana Mentri, semoga Tuhan tidak memberitahukan siapa yang mengantarmu keDia." kataku kemudian pelatuknya kutekan dan... berakhir.

Aku secepat mungkin membereskan senjataku dan menyimpannya dikotaknya. Segera mungkin aku harus keluar dari tempat ini karena kutau polisi Jepang akan menutup area ini dan mengintrogasi semua penghuni kawasan ini.

'Sangat mudah' batinku menggas dan melajukan motor Suzuki GS150Rku dengan cepat.

Ketika sampai didepan sebuah club malam, aku menepikan motorku sambil meraih BB Z10ku untuk menelpon clientku. Ketika clientku mengangkatnya

"Dia sudah mati." kataku

"Hmm bagus, aku suka cara kerjamu." kata orang diseberang telphone

"Hn, kusarankan kau segera mengirimkan uangku dengan cepat."

"Sudah masuk Edelweiss." kata orang itu lagi. Lalu kumatikan telphoneku. Kuelus elus motorku itu sambil berkata "Maaf, sebentar lagi aku bukan Tuanmu." lalu aku memasuki club malam itu dan duduk di depan meja bartender kemudian memesan vodka.

"Braakk."

"Apa yang anda lakukan tuan? tolong lepaskan saya." teriak seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang diganggu oleh pemesan minuman

"Ayolah , jangan munafik begitu sayang. Mari kita bermain main sedikit." kata pria pemesan minuman.

Pertengkaran itu bisa kudengar walaupun kerasnya hentakan musik yang sedang dimainkan Disc Jockey. Aku tidak tertarik namun aku juga kasihan melihat gadis itu yang malah dipermainkan oleh beberapa hidung belang teman si pemesan minuman tadi.

Aku pun menghampirinya dan menarik lengan gadis itu agar berada dibelakangku. Dan dapat kulihat, para hidung belang itu menatapku dengan tatapan main-main dan meremehkan.

"Kau juga mau ikut bermain dengan kami sayang?" kata pria pemesan minuman kepadaku

"Kau cemburu yah?" disusul pria hidung belang satunya dan dia mencolek daguku. Zzz cari mati rupanya.

"Yah, kurasa aku ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan kalian semua. Apa kalian sanggup?" kataku dengan suara mengejek. Mereka yang mendengarkan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan

"Praakk!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." jerit pelayan wanita itu ketika aku melemparkan botol bir yang berwarna hijau itu ke jidat hidung belang yang mencolekku tadi. Aku melihat hidung belang itu terluka parah dan darah bercucuran diwajahnya. Dia menjauh dan memegangi wajahnya itu. Masih ada beberapa hidung belang yang harus dibasmi. Dan ...

"Dukk, Prangg, Braakk."

"Lemah." ejekku melihat semua hidung belang itu terkapar tak berdaya. Club malam itu menjadi gaduh dan aku pergi meninggalkan club malam itu. Aku tidak membayar minumanku tadi.

-0-

Keesokan paginya aku pergi menjual motorku dan lancar lancar saja. Kini aku sedang berjalan menuju outlet mobil Suzuki, sebenarnya aku ingin membeli Ducati , namun sialnya uang hasil kerjaku masih 9 milyar. Tidak lucu kan hasil kerjaku dari umur 16 tahun sampai 22 tahun dihabiskan untuk 1 benda saja. Peluru untuk mengirim orang kesurga mau diambil darimana haa?.

-0-

Setelah melalui proses berjam jam yang hanya membeli mobil Suzuki Swift putih akhirnya mobil ini bisa kududuki juga dijalan raya. Aku terus menertawai penjual mobil ini karena dia tidak terlalu mementingkan identitasku. Yaa ID palsu, ia hanya tergiur dengan uang didalam ATMku. Dasar baka.

NORMAL POV

Hinata yang sedang menyetir mobil barunya itu berhenti tatkala lampu merah sedang berjalan. Ia melihat anak kecil yang sedang menangis diseberang jalan. Hinata yang mengingat masa lalunya itu langsung keluar dan menghampiri anak kecil itu. Sepasang onyx tengah membuka jendela kaca mobil BMWnya yang tengah duduk di kursi penumpang.

'Menarik' batin pemilik mata onyx itu sambil tersenyum yang sedang melihat Hinata mengajak anak itu memasuki mobil perempuan itu sambil memberikan beberapa lelucon kepada anak yang ditolonginya hingga anak kecil itu tertawa dan masuk kedalam mobil Hinata yang berada disamping BMW sang empunya sepasang mata onyx.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan muda Aasuke?" tanya supir pribadi sang pemilik BMW.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

Dan kemudian lampu hijau pun menyala. Hinata dan Sasuke-pun menuju arah yang berbeda

SASUKE POV

Aku terus saja memikirkan gadis baik hati itu. Entah mengapa wajahnya itu terus menghantuiku. Arggh sial!

"Heia adik bodoh." sapa Kakakku Itachi sinting ketika melihatku datang kekantornya

"Hn." balasku dengan bergumam tidak suka. panggilan bodohnya itu seakan-akan membuatku ingin sekali melihat Kakakku itu berbusa-busa mulutnya karena kucekik lehernya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku dikantormu huh?" tanyaku to the point sambil duduk diatas kursi kerjanya dan aku meletakkan kakiku diatas mejanya.

"Kau ini tidak sopan! Minggir!" bentaknya menyuruhku untuk pindah dari kursi dan meja murahannya ini.

"Cihh kursi dan meja ini berapa harganya?" ejekku sambil pindah dari kursinya menuju kursi tamu didalam ruangannya itu. Dan aku hanya melihat ia meminum kopinya itu sambil memutar bola matanya jengkel. Haha aku suka aku suka.

"Ehm, kau kupanggil kesini untuk memberitahukanmu tentang pembunuhan berencana yangditujukan kepadamu! Aku sudah menyewa bodyguard yang sangat elite untuk menjagamu bodoh." jelasnya.

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanyaku tidak sabar melihat bodyguard baruku itu. Mungkin saja bodyguard baru itu sama seperti bodyguard bodyguard yang kusewa dan tidak becus.

Kulihat Itachi sedang menelphone bodyguard itu karena ia bertanya dimana kau? Bisakah kau datang secepatnya dikantorku?.

Dan sambil menunggu bodyguard lelet itu aku dan kakak sintingku itu saling beradu argumen tentang siapa yang berani beraninya ingin mengambil nyawaku.

"Tok tokk."

"Masuk." kata Itachi. Dan wew gadis tadi yang kulihat menolong anak kecil di lampu merah.

"Perkenalkan, saya Anaphalis." kata gadis itu.

"Saya yang akan menjadi bodygurd Tuan Sasuke Uchiha." lanjutnya.

"H-hah? Hahahahahaha lmao!" tawaku terbahak-bahak karena yang akan melindungiku adalah seorang perempuan! Gila! Benar benar gila!

"Kau bercanda Itachi? Apa kau sakit? Hahahaha." lanjutku. Aku melihat wajah perempuan itu kesal dan menatap tajam kearahku. Dan jujur saja aku agak ngeri dilihat seperti itu. Dan akhirnya nyaliku ciutt dan diam.

-0-

Saat ini aku didalam mobil bersama 2 orang, yaitu supirku dan err bodyguardku. Bodyguardku itu menyarankan agar supirku berhenti saja dari pekerjaannya. Siapa dia? Seenaknya saja! Tapi tetap saja aku menuruti keinginannya. -_-

-0-

Sesampainya di kediaman pribadiku, aku disambut beberapa maidku. Aku menyuruh anaphalis sang bodyguardku itu untuk bicara 4 mata didalam ruang kerjaku.

"Apa kau ahli dibidang ini? Aku melihatmu hanya sebagai gadis lemah polos."

"Jangan liat dari luarnya Tuan."

"Kalau kau mati, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab Anaphalis."

"Ya tentu saja, itu sudah menjadi resiko Tuan."

"Baiklah, kau akan pergi bersamaku nanti malam ke acara pertunangan sahabatku, aku pikir untuk mendapatkan pelakunya, kau harus jauh-jauh dariku dan mengamati dari belakangku ke segala arah, apa ada saran?"

"Tidak Tuan, aku akan melakukan seperti yang Tuan katakan."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh kekamarmu dan bersiap siaplah. Aku sudah menyuruh maid untuk membenahi semua keperluanmu." jelasku. Kemudian Anaphalis itupun pergi dari ruanganku.

NORMAL POV

Hinata menanyakan semua apa yang tidak diketahuinya kepada salah satu maid. Kemudian maid itu menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Ini kamar anda dan semua yang ada didalam boleh anda gunakan Nona." kata maid itu sambil memberikan kartu mirip atm sebagai kunci pintu kamar barunya sementara.

'Seperti hotel saja' batin Hinata, ia tersenyum miris lalu menempelkan kartu itu kestandnya agar pintu itu terbuka. Dan bingoo! Terbuka.

Hinata masuk dan kembali mengunci kamarnya. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas bed yang nyaman itu.

'Hm sekarang baru jam 3, masih ada 2 jam untuk istirahat' batin perempuan itu lalu menyetel alarm di BBnya kemudian ia pun tertidur.

-0-

"Da chiugo pump up the volume up up. " 1 kalimat lagu Volume Up – 4minute itu yang dijadikan sebagai alarm soundnya Hinata, membuat sang pelaku penyetel alarm itu langsung terbangun.

Kemudian ia menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap. Setelah 14 menit mandi, perempuan itu pun menggeledah lemari yang ada. Dan mendapati beberapa shirt dan dress. Hinata ingin dirinya tidak disadari oleh pelaku, karena yang akan didatanginya adalah sebuah acara pertunangan, maka Hinata-pun memilih gaun putih agak keunguan seperti pupil matanya. Yang sebatas lutut dan tidak memakai lengan.

Ada bunga bunga seperti mawar berwarna putih diujung sebagai renda dressnya. Sederhana itulah nuansanya. Tak lupa ia memakai celana short yang ada penyangga pistol dan pisaunya.

Hinata kini siap. Namun ia lupa pada kakinya! Ia yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamarnya pun kembali kelemari dan mencari tempat penyimpanan sepatu, dan hanya sebentar hinata sudah menemukannya.

'Pelayannya benar benar sigap menanggapi tuannya' batin Hinata

Hinata pun memilih sepatu wedges blink blink seperti dengan warna rambutnya itu. Ia pun benar benar siap.

-0-

Saat Hinata sudah sampai di ruang tamu, ia belum mendapati tuannya berada disitu. Mungkin baru bersiap-siap. Hinata-pun duduk dikursi tamu. Pelayan yang melihat Hinata itu langsung terkesiap. Hinata sangat cantik! Namun Hinata tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak memakai make up sama sekali, jadi dia merasa biasa biasa saja.

"Kau sususudah si-siap?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke malah tergagap tatkala melihat Hinata berdiri dan berbalik kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tentunya cowok tulen itu tentu saja pasti akan kaget dan grogi ketika melihat seorang malaikat secantik Hinata. Namun Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa malaikat yang bertugas melindunginya ini adalah Shinigami jahat .

-0-

'Kau benar benar bodoh Sasuke!' batin Sasuke meratapi nasibnya karena malu akan kegagapannya tadi. Sasuke sedang menyetir mobilnya dan hinata disamping tempat duduk Sasuke hanya terus terdiam dan melihat jalan didepannya.

-0-

Setelah sampai di parkiran gedung tempat temannya bertunangan. Sasuke pun berpencar dengan Hinata. Sasuke duluan masuk kedalam. Dan dari 16 meter kebelakang Hinata terus mengawasi Tuannya itu.

Sasuke nampak menyalami sahabatnya yang berambut kuning itu dengan pasangannya yang berambut pink. Hinata terus mengawasi gerak gerik orang orang, sambil meminum anggur merah.

"Kau sendirian kesini?" tanya pasangan sahabatnya itu yang bernama Sakura

"Hn." jawab Sasuke

"Wah teme, seharusnya kau cepat cepat mencari tempat untuk menepi!" kata Naruto sahabat Sasuke yang menjadi tunangan Sakura.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya dobe." jawab Sasuke menyeringai

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya

"Huh untung saja ,kukira kau itu maho te~"

"BLETAKK."

"Argh sakit teme! Kau ini!"

"Kau baka diam saja."

"Hahaha." Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah tunangan dan sahabatnya ini.

Seorang wanita berambut merah memakai kacamata tengah menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke Sakura Naruto dan sepertinya memberi tanda ke seseorang melalui wireless yang ia sedang pakai. Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena sudah mendapatkan pelakunya. Pelakunya itu tidak jauh darinya ,tepat didepannya.

Kini giliran Hinata mencari orang kedua atau masih banyak lagi yang sedang berjaga untuk melayani wanita rambut merah ini. Hinata meninggalkan wanita itu, ia naik ke lantai atas untuk mencari tanggan dan kaki wanita itu. Dan hahaha dapat.

'Ternyata Sniper amatiran'batin Hinata

'Ada 2 orang rupanya' pikirnya.

Kemudian Hinata pun berjalan dari belakang Sniper di sebelah kanan. Hinata mencekik leher Sniper itu dengan membekap mulutnya terlebih dahulu dan yah mudah, Sniper itu pingsan. Kini tinggal 1 orang untuk dibasmi kemudian menangkap otak dari percobaan pembunuhan ini.

Hinata melihat tembak yang akan digunakan Sniper tadi yang kini sedang pingsan dan diikat oleh Hinata.

'Ini kedap suara' batin Hinata dan ia pun tersenyum iblis. Ia mengarahkan tembak itu ke Sniper satunya yang sudah siap memuntahkan pelurunya ke arah Tuannya itu. Tapi sebelum itu, Hinata yang sudah master di bidang ini melepas laser tembak ini agar tidak diketahui. Setelah melepasnya Hinatapun menekan pelatuknya dan

"Crassh." suara darah bercucuran samar samar terdengar. Selesai. Hinata berjalan ke Sniper yang tertembak itu dan memberikannya bunga edelweiss.

Hinata dapat melihat raut wanita rambut merah itu dari atas, marah + kesal karena aba-abanya tidak diindahkan.

Hinata yang tidak mau repot malah mengundang musuhnya sendiri, ia menelphone polisi untuk segera datang dan menjelaskannya dari telphone Sniper yang sedang pingsan ini.

Hinata pergi dan kembali ke rumah pribadi majikannya.

Tak lama kemudian hinata dapat melihat dari jendela hitam taxi dari dalam, polisi sedang melakukan evakuasi digedung itu.

'Terima kasih atas laporan anda nyonya. Kami sudah menangkap pelakunya. Berambut merah dan berkacamata hitam serta anggotanya.'

Hinata hanya menyeringai melihat polisi berterimakasih kepadanya lewat sms.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-sama." Hinata menelphone Sasuke

"Ya, Anaphalis kaukah itu?" tanya Sasuke diseberang telphone

"Ya tuan, aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku dan aku berinisiatif pulang kerumah anda."

"Aku tidak per~"

"Tutt tutt tutt."

"Arggh dasar perempuan!" kesal Sasuke.

"Naruto ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura

"Aku juga tidak tau Sakura." kata Naruto yang heran karena ada banyak polisi yang ikut memeriahkan pestanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto Sakura, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." kata Sasuke pamit kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

-0-

Di kediaman pribadi sasuke

"Anaphalis!" bentak Sasuke

"Ya Tuan?" Hinata menjawab Tuannya itu dari atas

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Kenapa Karin yang menjadi pelakunya?"

"Karin? Oh, rambut merah itu."

Sasuke dan Hinatapun saling memberitaukan kejadian kejadian yang terjadi dan menyimpulkannya.

-0-

Keesokan harinya

'Segeralah mengirimkan uang ke rekening ini 0285734683. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan dengan Itachi-sama.' Sasuke membaca secarik kertas yang diberikan salah satu maidnya.

'Cihh, pecundang' batin Sasuke kesal karena Hinata suka pergi tanpa seizinnya.

"ITACHI-NII!" suara Sasuke lantang nan keras dibalik handphone Itachi

"Yare-yare, kau ingin membuatku jantungan adik bodoh!? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak puas dengan cara kerja bodyguard pilihanmu itu! Dia melarikan diri!"

"Apa?"

"Berapa uang yang ada pada perjanjianmu itu huh?"

"500 juta"

"..." Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan kiri memegangi handphonenya lalu tangan kanannya memegangi secangkir kopi itu langsung jatuh terduduk di sofanya.

"Haishh kusso!" Sasuke sudah muak sekali dan melemparkan handphonenya ke lantai hingga terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

-0-

'Aku harus secepatnya mencari Ayahku ah mantan Ayahku itu dan membunuhnya. Supaya Ibu dan Adikku bahagia dan tenang disana. Lihat saja bu, aku akan menebas kepalanya dan mengeluarkan jantungnya! Barulah aku bahagia' batinku EDELWEISS.


	2. Misi

Chapter 2

Aku Tidak Akan Bahagia Jika Dia Belum Mati

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

EDELWEISS

By : Anaphalis Javanica

Setelah 2 bulan pasca kerjasama yang dilakukan oleh Itachi Uchiha dengan Hinata yang berlindung dibalik nama ANAPHALIS itu, akhirnya Itachi mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok Anaphalis. Itachi tau dari pihak kepolisian dan berita-berita yang memuat kejadian hari itu. Itachi benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa bodyguard yang disewanya untuk melindungi adiknya ternyata adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dicari-cari oleh berbagai negara.

Itachi bersyukur Anaphalis tidak melukai Sasuke. Itachi berusaha menutupi semua ini dari Sasuke. Walaupun tau wajah Anaphalis dan tau koneksi ke perempuan itu, Itachi sama sekali tidak melaporkannya ke polisi. Ia sangat takut kalau ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa keluarganya.

-0-

Caracas, Venezuela

Hinata yang berhasil menemukan jejak Ayahnya itu dari 4 minggu yang lalu sudah memikirkan strategi yang menurutnya sangat matang. Sekarang Hinata hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar tidak mati saat balas dendam nanti.

Hinata saat ini sedang di Caracas ibukota Venezuela. Ia tidak terlibat misi kali ini. Ia pergi ke Caracas karena terpojokkan akibat gemparnya berita pembunuhan terhadap perdana mentri Jepang dan kejadian saat ia melakukan kontrak dengan Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata tidak nyaman karena polisi dan berbagai organisasi dari pemerintah sudah melakukan evakuasi massal untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

"How much?" tanya Hinata

"Bs. F 50.45" kata penjual buah.

Hinata kemudian memberikan beberapa uang kertas Venezuelan Bolivar Fuerte ke penjual buah itu. jika diubah menjadi rupiah maka Bs.F 50.45 = Rp. 78.000.

Selesai dari acara belanja, Hinata kembali ke flat kecil yang dibelinya dengan harga murah.

'Aku tidak sabar menemui Hiashi. Tunggulah aku 1 minggu lagi' batin Hinata sambil membuka pintu flat kecilnya itu.

-0-

Tokyo, Jepang

"Hiashi-sama, kita harus mencari dan membunuh orang yang telah menyakiti 4 orang anggota kita 2 bulan yang lalu!" mohon salah satu ketua dibawah naungan Hiashi

"Iya Hiashi-sama, kita telah dipermalukan!" lanjut ketua lainnya yang sedang duduk di atas tatami.

"Hm" Hiashi nampak menutup matanya untuk memikirkan permohonan bawahan-bawahannya itu.

"Baiklah, cari dia dan bawa dia kehadapanku" kata Hiashi dengan tegas.

#skiptime 1 minggu telah berlalu

Hinata telah menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Jepang. Ia terus saja mengganti dan memalsukan kartu nama, ktp dan passportnya. Tak lupa pula dengan gaya fashion serta rambutnya itu. Ia memakai wig hitam sepundak dan memakai softlens berwarna hitam pula.

Hinata samasekali tidak mau mati konyol karena kedapatan membawa senjata di bandara. Makanya perempuan itu mengekspedisikan senjatanya lewat transportasi laut karena hanya sedikit pengawas pemerintah yang berjaga.

Di Mansion Uchiha

"Haah sayang, lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama seperti ini" ucap Mikoto, ibu dari uchiha bersaudara itu. beliau sangat senang karena anak-anaknya bisa berkumpul dengan dia dan ayah uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Ini semua karena tuntutan pekerjaan bu, jadi kita bagaikan tersesat di suatu kewajiban yang diberikan oleh penguasa kepada prajuritnya" ucap Sasuke yang memang ingin menyinggung ayahnya yang sedang menonton berita.

"Apa katamu?" kata Fugaku yang berhasil terkena singgungan dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa ayah" kata Sasuke yang hanya menyikut nyikut lengan kakaknya. Dan ternyata Itachi sedang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu.

'Aish kusso!(Aish brengsek!)'batin Sasuke karena kakaknya ini tidak mendengarnya daritadi.

"Aku ingin keluar cari angin" lanjut Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan keluarganya itu.

-0-

Hinata yang selesai mengurus Imigrasinya tengah keluar dari bandara dan mencari taxi. Kenapa imigrasi? Karena di passport Hinata dan ktpnya menerangkan bahwa ia bukan warga negara Jepang.

Hinata dengan mudah mengganti tanda pengenalnya karena bantuan dari temannya yang juga bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Saat Hinata sudah didalam taxi yang berjalan menuju kearah rumah yang disewanya jauh-jauh hari, taxi itu tiba-tiba berhenti gara-gara ulah mobil lamborghini silver didepannya ini. Jalan disitu sangat sempit dan akhirnya supir taxi yang ditumpangi Hinata itu mau mengalah dan mundur namun secepat kilat Hinata melarang supir taxi.

'Biar saja lamborghini itu yang mengalah, lagipula dia juga yang menghalangi jalan' batin Hinata menatap kesal pada mobil mewah itu.

Akhirnya penyetir lamborghini itu keluar dari mobilnya karena kesal dengan taxi yang tidak mau mundur itu.

'What!?' batin Hinata kaget, karena penyupir itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan tuannya 2 bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke kesal setengah hidup. Ia mengetuk ngetuk jendela supir taxi yang ditumpangi Hinata. Ketika supir taxi itu membuka kaca jendelanya. Sasuke sudah membentak bentak supir itu. Hinata mencelos dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke dari belakang tempat kemudi taxi hingga Sasuke kejeduk bingkai jendela taxi.

Mendapat perlakuan begitu, Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit serta kaget dan supir taxi hanya menghindar kedalam karena ikut kaget dengan perlakuan penumpangnya yang bisa dibilang ganas.

"Kau yang mundurkan mobilmu itu Tuan" ucap Hinata dengan suara berat dan menantang. Sasuke yang masih terpaku sedikit memperjelas penglihatannya kepada wajah perempuan yang berani menariknya hingga kejeduk ini.

"Kau mengingatku ha?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya dan wew Sasuke langsung terperanjat.

"Keluar" kata Sasuke

"Untuk?" tanya Hinata

"Makan"

"Kau yang traktir?"

"Ya perempuan matre"

-0-

Di Restourant

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan setelah melarikan diri dariku? M-maksudnya melarikan diri dari pekerjaanmu!" tanya Sasuke yang mulai gugup lagi.

"Aku keliling keliling tempat" jawab Hinata santai sambil memakan seafoodnya

"Jadilah supirku"

"Apa?"

"Jadi supir pribadiku"

"Kau bercanda? Berapa yang bisa kau bayar padaku satu harinya?"

"Berapa yang kau minta?"

" Satu hari sepuluh juta"

"Brusshh!" Sasuke kini menyemburkan wine yang sedang diminumnya itu. dan Hinata terkena telak. Hinata kini menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hah kau benar benar perempuan matre!" teriak Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

Hinata dengan cepat memasang kacamatanya karena dilihati oleh banyak orang.

"Berisik kau!, kau ini sudah menyemburku, menuduh nuduh pula"kata Hinata dengan suara agak kecil.

-0-

Pada akhirnya juga Hinata sudah berada di rumah pribadi Sasuke Uchiha. Ia kembali ke kamarnya yang dulu.

"Hei, kau perempuan matre!" teriak sasuke dari bawah.

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kekamar itu huh?"

"Lalu dimana tempatku?"

"Dikamarku"

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung berjongkok dan mengeluarkan isi kopernya yang diletakkan dilantai begitu saja. Saat sudah kosong Hinata melemparkan koper itu kebawah dan hampir mengenai Sasuke jika saja pria itu tidak menghindar.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"Kau yang minta"

Para maid Sasuke pun berbisik – bisik ria dari dapur melihat kejadian itu.

-0-

Hinata POV

Mantan tuanku itu sangat baik, ia malah menggratiskanku tinggal dirumah mewah ini. Dan dia juga menggajiku sebagai supirnya. Dasar bodoh. Sementara aku menetap disini, aku akan memulai aksiku.

-0-

Malam telah tiba, mantan tuanku yang kembali menjadi tuanku itu sekarang tidak tinggal disini. Aku tidak tau dimana ia tinggal sekarang yang jelasnya ia hanya memberitauku untuk aktif 2 hari yang akan datang.

Selagi waktu kosong, aku segera pergi ke kediaman pemimpin yakuza itu. aku telah siap, sangat siap malah. Aku memakai perlengkapan pistol, kacamata yang bisa melihat di tempat gelap, pisau, dan tali untuk membawaku sampai ke lantai atas.

Dari bawah sudah kupasang penyadap untuk mematikan listrik ditempat ini. Kulihat beberapa anggota yakuza itu tengah berlari untuk menyalakan listriknya. Aku pun sudah ada dilantai pertengahan. Dan ternyata banyak juga yang berjaga di depan pintu itu. aku yakin disitulah tempat pemimpin yakuza itu beristirahat.

Kuhampiri anggota yakuza itu dengan raut bingung karena listrik belum nyala. Mereka tidak dapat melihat tetapi aku dapat melihatnya karena kacamataku ini dan dengan mudah satu persatu kutusuk jantungnya dengan pisauku.

Setelah lampu nyala aku dapat menghitung jumlah orang yang mati karenaku. 5 orang. Saat kubuka pintu yang dijaga tadi "Oh shit" kataku karena tidak ada orang didalamnya. Dan akupun segera berlari kearah jendela agar secepatnya bisa keluar dari sini.

-0-

Normal POV

Pagi ini Sasuke secepat kilat kembali kerumah pribadinya. Ia ingin waktunya bersama Anaphalis tidak terbuang lebih banyak lagi. Ya, Sasuke terus mengenal Hinata dengan nama palsunya yaitu Anaphalis. Sasuke tidak dan belum tau apa-apa.

"Anaphalis ! woii" teriak Sasuke dari bawah

"Anananananannanaphalis!" teriaknya lagi namun nihil tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Sasuke pun meminta duplikat kunci kamar Anaphalis (Hinata) yang berbentuk atm itu kepada maidnya. Dan yah, dengan mudah Sasuke memasuki kamar itu. Sasuke melihat Anaphalis (Hinata) tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

'yeyeyeye' sorak Sasuke dalam pikirannya karena melihat Anaphalis (Hinata) hanya memakai baju dalam berwarna hitam dan short hitam pula. Hinata tidak memakai selimutnya karena selimutnya itu sedari tadi sudah jatuh dilantai.

'Anaphalis! Oh shit!' batin Sasuke. Ia merasa ada cairan yang sedang mengalir dihidungnya. Tatkala Sasuke memegang cairan itu dan melihat tangannya

'D-da-darah?' batinnya tidak mengerti. Ia yang phobia melihat darah itu langsung berteriak dan membangunkan Anaphalis (Hinata).

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Sasuke

"A-ada apa? " Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya sadar itu menengok kanan kiri mencari musuh tuannya ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Hinata berteriak karena sudah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang! Dia langsung mengambil selimut yang berada di lantai dan menyembunyikan badannya didalam selimut itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" tanya Hinata dan selanjutnya ia memberikan bogeman mentah ke Sasuke hingga wajahnya itu babak belur.

-0-

"Aw arghh! Yang pelan!" kata Sasuke saat Anaphalis (Hinata) membantu memberikan pertolongan ke tuannya yang bejat ini.

"Kau juga sih yang masuk kekamarnya orang tanpa izin" kata Hinata sambil ngelap wajah Sasuke yang memar akibat ulahnya dengan memakai handuk kecil yang sudah diberikan air dan antiseptik.

"Kamarnya orang? Tanpa izin?" tanya Sasuke

"Itu kamarku tau! Ini rumahku!" lanjutnya kesal membenarkan.

"Oh begitu!" kata Hinata sambil menguatkan tekanan tangannnya ke pipi Sasuke

"Aw!" raung Sasuke karena malah makin sakit. Dan Hinatapun berdiri lalu melemparkan handuk itu kewajah tuannya.

"Urusi dirimu sendiri!" lalu Hinata pun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hei! Matre!" panggil Sasuke namun Anaphalis (Hinata) tetap menaiki tangga dan tidak menghiraukan tuannya itu.

-0-

Di tempat para Yakuza

"Siapa yang berani membajak wilayahku?!" geram Hiashi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang tau tuan. Kami bahkan tidak mlihat wajahnya" lapor anggota yakuza itu.

"TIDAK BECUSS!" teriak Hiashi sambil menembak orang yang melapor tadi.

Seketika disitupun diam tenang dan dihinggapi hawa ketakutan untuk orang-orang selain Hiashi.

-0-

Sasuke POV

Hari ini aku malas pergi keperusahaan, biar Kabuto saja yang meng-handle tugasku. Fufufu aku tidak sabar bertemu Anaphalisku. Walaupun dia menghajarku 3 hari yang lalu, tembok cinta ini tidak akan runtuh.

Aku pun berjalan naik ke atas untuk memanggil dia menemui orang tuaku. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan dia langsung membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa? Kau minta dibunuh lagi?" kata Anaphalis kepadaku dengan nada membunuh. Dan kujawab saja jangan begitu, kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki sih? Judes! Dan yah dia menjewerku. Aku pura pura kesakitan dan berteriak lalu ngambek dan ta-daa. Dia memohon maaf seperti orang yang minta tanda tangan kepada idolanya. Hahahahaha.

-0-

"Kita mau kemana tuan?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil menyetir mobil dan kusuruh saja ia mendengarkan arahanku.

Setibanya di rumah ayah dan ibuku, kami berjalan berdua masuk kerumah dan sial, Itachi ada dirumah. Haish kakak jahat.

Normal POV

Ketika Hinata memasuki rumah Sasuke, ibu dan ayah Sasuke heran dan bertanya tanya siapa gadis itu. Itachi terperanjat dengan orang yang bersama dengan adiknya saat ini. Ia melototi Hinata dan Hinata hanya membungkuk sopan.

"Anaphalis kesini" panggil Sasuke, namun Hinata hanya terus berdiri ditempatnya

"Ayah, ibu. Aku ingin memperkenalkan dia" kata Sasuke menunjuk Hinata.

"Dia adalah Anaphalis, calon menantu ayah dan ibu"

"Krik krikk" hening

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiiii?! (apaaaaaaaa?!)" teriak Itachi duluan

"Majide? (sumpah lo?)" disusul mami Mikoto dengan bahasa gahol.

"Sokka.. (begitu ya..)" Fugaku tenang tenang saja.

Semua melirik Fugaku.

"Urusee yo! (berisik tau!)" kata Sasuke ke Itachi dan mamanya

"Jadi ayah merestuiku?" lanjut Sasuke

"Shikata nai, tapi kau harus memberikan aku cucu 3"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! %$%#$#$#$ )*(&*" teriak Sasuke

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke tersenyum mesum bersama ayahnya. *plakkmaap*

'Yabai! (gawat!)' batin Hinata

-0-

"Kau gila!, siapa yang mau menikahimu ha?"

"Kau!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG BEGITU!"

Sasuke yang diteriaki didalam kamarnya di mansion uchiha menutup matanya sekejap, lalu ia berkata bahwa ia sungguh sungguh ingin menikahinya. Dan Hinatapun luluh namun ia tidak bisa. Mustahil! Dia adalah Iblis Abadi. Dia dicari-cari oleh dunia.

"Kau tidak tau yang sebenarnya Uchiha-sama" kata Hinata dengan suara lembut.

-0-

Hari ini Hinata benar-benar sudah merasa kacau! Padahal malam ini ia akan menjalankan aksinya. Tapi bukan Hinata namanya jika dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Maka malam itu juga Hinata melancarkan aksinya.

-0-

Hinata telah berada didalam ruangan Hiashi. Hiashi juga berada didalam. Hinata masuk seperti biasa mematikan listrik dan membunuh beberapa yakuza. Mereka saling tatap. Hinata membuka softlens hitamnya itu dan betapa terkejutnya Hiashi.

"Hinata?!"

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu. Ayah"

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Pasti sudah bisa kau tebak Hiashi"

Hinata kini telah menyerang Hiashi dengan bela diri yang diajarkan oleh kakek angkatnya. Tapi bukan Hiashi namanya jika ia dengan mudah kalah.

"Hah hah hah" Hinata sudah lelah begitu pula Hiashi. Semuanya sudah saling serang dan Hiashi lah yang paling parah. Ia tertusuk belati dibagian punggungnya. Dan Hinata hanya mengeluarkan darah dimulutnya akibat tinju Hiashi.

"Kau sekarang benar benar kuat Hinata"

"Hah hah hn, bodohnya kamu yang membuangku"

Dan kini Hinata benar-benar ada pada titik jenuhnya, akhirnya ia menyalakan pedang lasernya *mirip dengan pedang laser yang ada di star wars* dan

"Shrahssh" kepala Hiashi dengan lembutnya berpisah dengan lehernya kemudian "brak" kepala Hiashi terguling guling hingga mejanya menghalangi dan membuatnya berhenti. Hinata tersenyum dan ia dengan sisa tenaga yang masih dimilikinya melemparkan edelweiss kebadan dan kepala Hiashi yang terpisah kemudian ia mencoba untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Hinata jatuh saat sudah sampai ditanah, ia berjalan terhuyung huyung. Ia jijik melihat kepala si brengsek itu jadi ia urungkan untuk mengambili jantungnya. Kemudian Hinata sudah sampai di dalam mobilnya yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari tempat yakuza itu kemudian dengan kecepatan tinggi Hinata melajukan mobilnya itu ke tempat ibu dan adiknya di makamkan.

-0-

"Tess" air mata Hinata jatuh di pipi kirinya.

"Aku datang bu, apakah adik kecil baik baik saja?" katanya sambil bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Da chiugo pump up the vol~"

"Apa?"

"Dimana kau"

"Dikuburan"

"Apa?!"

-0-

Hinata POV

"Anaphalis!" aku mendengarnya memanggil nama palsuku. Aku sudah tidak tahan!

"NAMAKU BUKAN ANAPHALIS! AKU HINATA HYUUGA!" teriakku sambil menangis. Lalu aku pun merasa tidak kuat menopang kakiku sehingga aku terjatuh dan

Normal POV

"Anaphalis! Ah Hinata!" teriak Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang terjatuh. Sasuke dapat melihat perempuannya itu bercucuran darah. Di baju, wajah , tangan dan mulut. Dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit tempat Om kecilnya aka Sai bekerja sebagai dokter. *Sai adik Mikoto ,ibunya Sasuke. Mereka mempunyai umur yang bertaut sangat jauh* Dan Sasuke tidak menghiraukan phobianya lagi.

-0-

Sudah 2 hari Hinata terbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke terus menjaganya. Walaupun ia pahit mendengar kenyataan dari kakaknya namun tetap saja tembok cinta tidak dapat diruntuhkan. Sasuke memegangi tangan Hinata *kek ftv aja -_-* dan terus berucap "Kami-sama tolong bangunkan malaikat jahat ini untukku" dari kemarin hingga sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menangis karena ia dapat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia sadar! Hinata sadar!. "Tolong jaga malaikat nakalku ini kami-sama" ucap Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga namun bila didengar seperti orang berbisik bisik + berkumur kumur. Tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Hinata !" kaget Sasuke

"SAI! DIA SUDAH SADAR!" teriak Sasuke takut akan kehilangan Hinatanya.

Dengan sigap suster dan dokter Sai pun datang dan memberikan pertolongan cepat kepada calon istri keponakannya ini.

"Keluarlah Sasuke!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Dasar keponakan nakal!"

-0-

'Hinata. Apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan ibu dan adikmu? Bagaimana rupa adikmu? Pastinya kau tetap lebih cantik. Aku bertaruh' batin Sasuke. Ia menerima kenyataan ini dengan lapang dada.

5 hari yang lalu saat Hinata sudah sadar dari komanya dan telah ditolong sebisa mungkin oleh Sai, Hinatanya terbangun dan dapat berbicara walaupun sangat lemah. Hinata menceritakan semuanya di rumah sakit. Sasuke tidak peduli. Tapi ketika 2 hari telah sadar. Hinata dibawa pulang ke manshion uchiha. Hinata tertidur nyaman di kamar Sasuke, ketika esoknya.. Hinata tidak lagi bangun dari tidurnya.

Saat ini Sasuke berdiri didepan makam Hinata disamping makam calon mertua serta adik iparnya. Namun tuhan tidak menghendaki semua keinginan uchiha bungsu itu untuk membiarkannya bersama Hinata, miliknya.

END

Sorry Endingnya Gaje TuT


End file.
